


Sixty-Nine

by GreyMichaela



Series: Porny One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Seriously this is just porn, poooorrrrn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel try a new position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/gifts).



> I'm literally just writing from a prompts list I saw on Tumblr. This entire collection is going to be NSFW as all holy hell, so proceed with caution. I'm a little blocked on the next story I want to write, so I'm attempting to jumpstart with some porn in the meantime.

Sam woke up first, the sun slanting through the motel curtains and setting the dust motes in the air to flecks of glinting gold.  He stretched, muscles aching pleasantly.  Gabriel was a warm, solid presence tucked up against his side, sleep-heavy and languid.

Sam rolled his head on the pillow so he could look down at Gabriel’s face. That over-bitten mouth was loose, soft in repose, and Sam had to push down the urge to kiss the sleeping angel awake. Gabriel didn’t need sleep, but he was too much of a hedonist not to indulge himself in it, especially when Sam was in the bed with him.

Gabriel rolled over onto his back, one arm trailing off the mattress. A thought occurred to Sam, and he smiled to himself.  It didn’t take him long to get into position, straddling Gabriel’s supine body with a knee on either side of Gabriel’s head and his mouth hovering over Gabriel’s soft cock.

_Thank God we sleep naked,_ he thought, amused.

He knew the second Gabriel woke up, that sturdy body tensing as he drew in a deep breath. Sam didn’t give him time to react further, closing his lips over the tip of Gabriel’s cock and sucking it into his mouth.

Gabriel’s hands came up to bracket Sam’s ribs, sliding along his sides and making him shiver.  God, Sam loved Gabriel’s hands so much.  They were strong, small and clever, and they knew their way around Sam’s body in intimate detail. Sam twitched as Gabriel’s finger slid across an old scar, smiling around his rapidly hardening mouthful.

Gabriel’s cock was silk over steel, the skin soft and delicate and the tip leaking salty, bitter pre-come onto Sam’s tongue.  Sam sucked harder, swallowing him down, and Gabriel whimpered, fingers biting into Sam’s sides.

Then he was pushing upward, raising Sam’s body off him, and Sam obligingly hunched his back, rolling his hips under him so that Gabriel could get him into his mouth.

The height difference meant they’d never tried this before, but Sam was rapidly deciding that a little contorting was absolutely worth it to have Gabriel’s wet heat around his shaft as he returned the favor.

The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, and Sam pulled Gabriel’s legs apart a little farther so he could slide his arms underneath the angel’s thighs and hold him still.

Gabriel bucked beneath him as Sam hit a good rhythm, throat tightening convulsively around Sam’s cock, and Sam groaned.  He could feel the heat coiling at the base of his spine, his thighs trembling, and then there was a slick finger probing his entrance, sliding in without warning, and Sam stiffened, nerve endings firing as he came in desperate throbs down Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel pulled his finger out and followed a scant handful of heartbeats later, hips jerking, mouth still tight and wet on the head of Sam’s cock, and Sam swallowed it all, his arms bracing Gabriel’s legs and keeping him still.

Finally, Gabriel collapsed back against the bed, boneless and limp. Sam pulled off with an obscene pop and swung his leg over so he could settle next to Gabriel’s motionless form. He smiled at the bottle of lube on the bed next to Gabriel’s hand – he hadn’t even noticed it there. Maybe Gabriel had snapped it up while Sam was busy.

Sam pulled Gabriel close, tucking him in under his arm and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  Gabriel’s arm snaked around Sam’s waist and they fell asleep again that way, sunlight turning the air to gold around them.


End file.
